Emotions
by Gemmaaaaa
Summary: "We kiss, you push me away then run away! The act's starting to get tired now beautiful!" Wally's words haunted her throughout her trip home.
1. Chapter 1

**I aged the characters because in the show they are waay to young for this stuff, so Wally - 19**

**Artemis - 18**

**M'gann - 19**

**Connor - 19**

**Kaldur - 19**

**Robin - 16**

**Zatanna - 17**

**Although Wally and Artemis are the only two in this chapter, I thought I'd include everyone's ages.**

**Enjoy and please review!**

She shouldn't have worn pants. That was Artemis' first thought after Wally's lips descended on her neck like a they did when he eat.

Of course, her second was of complete outrage at the fact the redhead had pretty much tackled her against the wall the moment she entered the cave. The third was that the sensations his marauding mouth evoked were amazing.

She wanted to protest, wanted to say something, anything to make Wally stop. But she couldn't. Actually, she_ really _didn't want to. Because it felt _so damn good_. She wasn't sure exactly what this was between them...Since that kiss on New Year's day in the watch tower they'd been like this. Everyone had expected them to start dating but they hadn't.

He even still flirted with anything in a skirt!

But in the end they always ended up like this, making out in random places around the cave or in one of their bedrooms. They'd met each other's parent's too! But platonicly of course. It was all so fucked up but she didn't care because for the first time in god knows how long, since she was a kid most likely, she _felt something. _

Ever since she'd revealed her parentage to the team, she felt like she could actually be _herself _with them. Like the hollow creature she'd become since her childhood had finally shrunk away and allowed the real Artemis to reveal herself. Well, partly.

She felt like they were her friends, like they were a _team_. They were a second family to her, she had long deep conversations with Kaldur about anything and everything, Zatanna had told her that she thought Kaldur liked her..._Liked _her. Zatanna was the best friend she'd never had before, they watched sappy movies together - with M'gann of course - and gossiped, M'gann was like a silly older sister, one she'd longed for as a kid. Conner was the one she turned to when she was _angry, _he allowed her to take out her frustrations on him in the training room. Robin was the annoying younger sibling who hacked into her Facebook account, her iPod and pretty much all technology. He'd even known her parentage secret before she'd told anyone.

But still she still felt almost like an outsider on the team, like she was one they were all wary of...even despite Zatanna's best efforts. She wasn't stupid, she knew it was in her head. That paranoia that eat away at her, which was why she still had a deep-rooted coldness inside her that she just didn't think she could fight.

But Wally's mouth on her skin, the way he was devouring her…it was as if all the coldness that was slowly stealing over her was gone. Because she was so hot, so desperate. He made her feel human again. Weak and vulnerable. Powerful and strong. The feelings she loved and hated rolled up together. despite how much of an ass he could be.

So she gave into it, telling herself it was just for a second. That this moment of indulgence would be over soon…it couldn't last long anyway. They were in the cave for god's sakes, not exactly isolated, not exactly alone. Anyone could zeta in or even just walk into the room and catch them at any moment!

Especially the troll wonder. God imagine what he could make of that!

And this was Wally! Kidflash! The boy who had been a pain in her ass for the past year and look at them now, him pressing her against the cold wall of the cave, his lips all over her. All the risks should be enough to make her want to stop.

But they didn't. Her hands burrowed under his shirt and curled into the warm skin beneath. She could feel the soft Flash shirt resting lightly above her hands as she applied pressure onto his back, pulling him closer. Really he had to get over the whole Flash obsession - he even wore Flash swim trunks!

She felt the stone wall bite into her back, but it didn't matter. His mouth was doing the most amazing things to her neck. He sucked, he nibbled, he licked-every movement sent a delicious tingle of pleasure down to her center. His hands ran up and down her back, vibrating slightly, as if trying to press his touch into her skin.

He was breathing harshly against her neck, and she smirked in reaction - and bit down a sarcastic remark about it - it would ruin the...Mood.

He was affected; he was out of control too. And it felt nice to be out of control together for once. Their jobs meant they had to have control of all situations at all times so it was nice to just let go for a while.

There was a kind of desperation to his movements, a slight roughness that she should've found off-putting. Instead it only made her moan. Because he seemed to understand _exactly _what she needed right now. Although his desperation seemed almost like he was afraid she was about to push him away.

Which of course he should be.

Warm fingers wormed under the hem of the top part of her uniform, finally meeting the warm skin of her stomach. She'd worn the longer version of her green top today. It was something she was regretting at the moment. He flattened both of his hands against the naked sides of her stomach, holding her, rubbing his palms against her. She could barely breathe as the heat from his hands spread through her body like fire.

She knew Wally radiated heat...But this was unlike anything she had ever felt in her eighteen years.

Boldly, he slid his hands upward, pushing her bra upwards so his thumbs were brushing against the undersides of her breasts. Her nipples tightened in response. He was so close, so close… Then he almost roughly pushed her Green Arrow inspired uniform up to reveal her breasts to his green eyes. She gasped a little as cool cave air hit her skin and she opened her eyes.

She saw his eyes widen as he gaped at her naked chest. She felt his hands tremble as he finally, _finally_ cupped her fully. This was so much better than the only other time _anyone _had ever touched her like this - that being one person from when she had still been working for the shadows. As a villian, a virginity was a weakness, something that could used against her. It made her weak according to her dad...Jade had told her that too.

So she'd gotten rid of it.

The way he had touched even compared to the feelings Wally was evoking right now.

His hands were so large, they completely covered her breasts. When his calloused thumbs brushed against her nipples, she moaned. . But before she could enjoy the sensation properly, his lips moved from her neck to her chest.

His hot breath wafted against her puckered nipples, she gasped as his tongue flicked out and grazed her nipples. "Oh god, Wally" she whispered and he did it again. Harder and with more confidence. They'd never gone this far before.

Then he took her nipple into his mouth. And sucked. She cried out in surprise. It was so overwhelming, so intense. Every flick of his tongue, every gentle brush of his teeth sent a shot of heat straight to her center.

His hands skimmed down her waist and over her lower back to her butt. He cupped her and pulled her tight against him.

"God, your body is perfect, Artemis" he groaned against her breast, quickly switching to torment the other nipple. She didn't know if it was the movements or words that turned her on more.

He pressed against her fully then, his hardness setting off a thousand little sparks of electricity all through her. instinctively, she widened her thighs and his body cradled into her. They both moaned as his cock settled right against her center. He was so hard, so rigid against her. She arched into him and was rewarded with a shot of heat. So she shimmed again and it got even better. He thrust against her, the hard ridge of his body hitting just the right spot. His hands were on her hips, bringing her closer and harder against him. He buried his head in her neck, his erratic breath dampening her skin.

They moved in tandem together, every action making her yearn for…something. The thought that anyone could walk into the room, that M'gann could read their minds and find out what they were up to left her mind. Her muscles were clenched, she couldn't breathe as pleasurable pressure seemed to contract her womb. Her nipples rubbed against his shirt, heightening the sensations throughout her body.

"Oh," she moaned out, again and again, getting closer and closer to the edge of it all. His body began rougher, harder, tightening the movements of her hips. She was mindless, so aroused, so desperate to end this…ache…this yearning…. He suddenly began to vibrate his hips against her. Oh! She cried out and Wally groaned. It was so close, just a little more...

"Artemis," he rasped into her ear, "I think I might love you..."

She stilled, curtailing her movements and the building pleasure.

This wasn't love. Love wasn't real, not in the world they lived in. All it was, was lulling someone into some false sense of security before they hurt the person. That or they abandoned them. It's what her father did, what her sister did. That's why love wasn't real.

She shoved him, hard, catching him so off guard that he fell back on his butt.

"Get your hands off of me," she said sternly, ignoring the burning in her body and the pounding of her heart. She quickly turned her back and pulled down her shirt. Then spotting her discarded utility belt, snatched it up and buckled it. With her back to Wally, she took a few steadying breathes to calm her turned on body.

Love, he'd said. This wasn't love. She wasn't his love. There was no such thing as love.

She turned back to face him, her hardened mask in place. She wouldn't let him see how much he'd affected her. Not now, not ever.

He had already jumped to his feet, the joys of super speed.

He raised his eyes to hers. "Why are you so scared of your feelings Artemis?" he demanded breathlessly, swiping the back of his hand over his damp lips, as if trying to remove the taste of her skin.

"Because they aren't real!" She hissed, still panting. Then she brushed past him, determined to get out of this damn cave and go home.

He was a few steps behind her when his voice rang out, "This keeps happening Artemis! We do something, you push me away then you runaway. That act's starting to get a little tired now, beautiful."

She growled frustrated and turned to face him. "Don't call me that! And keep out of my way from now on, and we'll get along just fine."

"You know I can't do that," he said almost softly, green eyes boring into hers. There was a softness in his eyes…something that she couldn't quite figure out. Did he mean he couldn't keep away from her? Was there really love there? Something more than the crackling sexual tension that had built from all of the bickering and arguing, that seemed to draw them together? But before she could examine it, the look was gone, in it's place was...Pity.

And that was something she didn't like.

Wally was trouble. And whatever it was that was going on between them was even more trouble than she'd imagined it could be. What if her father found out? He'd kill him just to hurt her, another reason she couldn't become emotionally attached.

She needed to get the hell away from here. She needed to get away from him, because he was dangerous to her no emotions pact with herself. He saw too much of her, but then, he always did.

Nothing was said as she entered the zeta tube and disappeared. Artemis sighed when she arrived in Gotham, the dark sky threatening a storm tonight.

Wally's words haunted her the rest of her way home… "_you push me away and then runaway!_"….She wasn't running away. Not from _him_ and certainly not from the awkward feelings or sexual tension. She was leaving, plain and simple.

Then why did it feel like she _was_ running away from him and all that he offered?


	2. Chapter 2

Wally was bone tired. A week of non-stop missions did that; he was running on fumes of fumes. Damn shadows. Not to mention the full day of training everyone had just suffered curtsy of Black Canary. He hurt _everywhere_.

Then there was school! And the ever growing pile of unfinished homework sitting on his desk t home...Ugh he couldn't even think about that now. He was a speedster! He couldn't face sitting for hours like that, it was cruel!

Although he doubted his teachers would understand.

Wally was a busy guy! He had to juggle the responsibilities of the superhero life, maintaining a civilian lifestyle, get good grades, family life...And Artemis.

Artemis herself was a war he wasn't sure he'd ever win.

He'd been purposely avoiding her since their little spat; because he was angry at her, and himself. Of course Artemis wouldn't immediately return deep feelings! The fucked up, up-bringing she'd had prevented that. What was he thinking?

She'd been angry before, but now...Now she was the angriest he had ever seen her. And Wally had seen Artemis ANGRY.

Although she had no right to be angry with him! He'd just saved her life from Bane! Of course his little remark _probably _didn't help...

"_Well beautiful, what would you do without me?_"

Wally couldn't help but snigger at his own hilarity, that was until the noise of a door opening and closing itself again startled him. Because when you were moments away from enjoying an after mission shower, you REALLY didn't want someone coming in.

So he waited in silence, ready to bolt off, but there was nothing. He must have imagined it and turned

Finally the steaming hot water rained down onto his already heated skin, he moaned aloud at the pleasure of the hot water on his aching muscles.

Sighing, his head fell back, letting the heat seep into his skin and wash away the dirt and shenanigans of the past few days.

Dunking his head into the spray of the water, he closed his eyes, savoring this moment of pure solitude and calmness. Something he didn't experience too much, being a speedster and all (and his loud family...And friends...)

He grabbed the soap and started to lather up his chest and arms, usually the redhead would just use his super speed to be finished in seconds but today he wanted to enjoy the solitude. Between his hectic lifestyle and Arty flavoured drama, a few minutes of quiet were heaven.

He whipped his head up at the sound of the handle to his bathroom door jiggling. Wally had decided to use the bathroom in his designated bedroom rather than the communals. "Hello? Look I'm showering right now and I'd appreciate a little bit of privacy…" he trailed off as the door opened.

It was Artemis. While her eyes widened with surprise, she gazed greedily upon him.

His resisted the urge to squeal like Dick and tried for annoyed nonchalance. "What are you doing in my bathroom beautiful? Miss me already?" From her vantage point near the door, she couldn't see anything aside from his upper torso due to the frosted glass, but apparently what she did see was more than a little pleasing. She took in every detail, every drop of water; she stared so long, Wally actually felt self-conscious. Which was stupid, because well...Look at him.

But something worse was happening. His body was already responding to her dark gray eyes, like it always did. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

She cocked an eyebrow suggestively and said, "Hardly, I just thought I'd come to catch up." Her arms were folded in her usual defensive pose, sometimes he wondered if she even knew she was doing it anymore.

"At 10 o'clock?" he asked a little angry. It was so like her to just waltz into his room and interrogate him while he was in an uncomfortable position.

She shrugged and leaned on the cold tiles. "Well, there's no time like the present." She'd even allowed her golden hair to fall freely from it's usual pony tail.

"You need to leave," he said stoutly. Right-because her presence was intoxicating. Already his body was reacting to her nearness, her gaze. If she came closer…if she looked closer…she'd definitely see _everything_.

"Why? I've only just got here Wall-man. Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No, although I'm showering you know. Privacy and all that," he said.

"Yeah, well, that's something I wasn't planning for" she said honestly, her eyes flickering over his naked chest. He felt burned by her gaze as it lingered just a second too long.

"Artemis…" he said warningly.

"I'll just sit over here while you finish," she said, moving to sit on the closed seat of the toilet. He frowned as she sat down, graceful as ever. He supposed archery would do that for you. He felt _so _awkward. His shower was a place he'd imagined her a million times before, although she usually had less clothes on.

At his continued frown, she waved her hand towards the shower and responded, "Well, go on then, the hot water will run out soon."

Groaning angrily to himself, he continued his earlier ministrations. He rubbed the soap roughly on his body, hoping to wash off the sudden infection that Artemis had given him. He knew what she was doing, trying to make him uncomfortable like he often did to her.

"So I hear you have a date," she said almost too quietly.

"What are you talking about?" he asked dumbly. He knew exactly what date she was talking about, some girl from his school, Linda Park. She had been flirting with him for a long time and his non-hero friends had been encouraging him to go for it.

And since Artemis clearly didn't want anything between them, why not? Linda was a pretty girl, sweet...A little too shy for his liking but hey M'gann had been the same before right?

"The girl from your school," she said pretty much hissed.

"Oh! That one." He chuckled which he knew would piss her off even more. "Jealous there babe?"

She chuckled. "You'd have to be smoking something pretty strong to think that. And don't call me babe!"

"If you're not jealous Arty, then why are you interrogating me when I'm in the shower?" He couldn't help the bite of anger at mask, like she didn't care!

She smirked and clucked. "Well I came to find out about the poor girl...You know so I can console her after having to deal with you. Oh and I think after our last encounter that I at least deserve a peek."

He looked over the edge of the glass to see the towel just out of reach from behind the glass and made no move to leave the shower. "A peek? You're about to get the whole damn show if you don't get out of here Arty"

"Maybe that's what I want. And stop calling me that!"

He frowned and said with soft intensity, "I'm not your plaything, Artemis, you can't decide to be intimate with someone then push them away less then five minutes later. It's not fair. Being vulnerable is just part of life sometimes..."

"Really? Because from my view here Wally you're naked and vulnerable, not me."

Indignation burned in the red haired speedster. "Fine," he said with a obviously fake sing-song tone. He quickly opened the shower door and then before she could _really _see anything sped to the towel rack and quickly wrapped the towel around his waist. If she saw anything, it was for less then a millisecond.

Still angry at her intrusion of his shower, he marched over and grabbed her arm, hoisting her up from her sitting position. "I'm tired, so I'll assume you know your way out." He guided her over to the door to his little bathroom.

"Alright!" She sighed before turning to face him, their eyes met...God, when had they got so close to each other? So close. No. He shouldn't. No. Maybe. Her eyes were flashing from his eyes to his lips so fast that he was almost impressed.

He was about to lean down when Artemis suddenly turned and opened the door.

"Enjoy your date."

And then she was gone.

"So how did your talk with Artemis go?" Dick questioned later that night as Wally took out his frustrations on Mario Kart.

"Dude! Firstly, stop with the ninja thing! I hate it! And secondly how did you even know about that?" Wally was pissed off and the last thing he needed was Dick and his all knowing-ness.

"Dude, I'm a detective. It's what I do." The kid shrugged. "So?"

"She asked about Linda." Wally sighed and sat backwards on the couch.

"Ouch dude, what're you going to do?"

"Nothing. I'm gonna date Linda and that's it. Artemis doesn't want anything between us...So that's how it'll be."

"So you're cool with the fact Kaldur's planning to ask her out?" The boy wonder smirked wickedly.

Suddenly Wally was not traut or whelmed or any other stupid word the boy beside him had invented.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! There's been a little time skip, it's been about a month since the shower encounter.**

**Two new members of the team have joined, Batgirl and Wondergirl who are both sixteen.**

**Wally and Linda are an official couple.**

**Artemis and Kaldur are an official couple.**

**I hope you guys aren't annoyed that we didn't see the new relationships build, I just feel like that isn't important to the plot right now. But Kaldur is in this chapter and Linda will be making an appearance soon I promise!**

"Kaldur? Where are you?" she called out at the entrance of the workout rooms. He was _supposed _to meet her at the zeta tubes ten minutes ago! Maybe he got caught up in a workout or something?

The only response was a giggle, a rather girlish one at that. She rounded the corner; her eyes adjusting to the bright interior. "Kaldur?" she called out again.

Another giggle. Artemis frowned as she saw two of the new girls on the team clustered together at the door to one of the gyms. Barbra aka Batgirl and Cassie aka Wondergirl. What the hell?

Cassie was really quite clumsy and Wally tended to help her _a lot. _It was a stupid distraction. Barbra, well, she thought the latest of Batman's sidekicks liked Robin. It was actually quite funny watching the little troll be pushed and pulled between Babs and Zatanna.

As she moved closer, she heard the distinct sound of Wally's personalised treadmill working. What was going on? She caught a few snippets of conversation. "That must be _really_ hard work you're doing there!"

"Yeah! I mean, you're all _sweaty_…Are you sure we can't do anything to help you?" More giggles.

So a little bit of flirting apparently?

"Hey guys" she said loudly and the two girls whipped around.

"Oh hey Artemis," said as they both smiled a bit guiltily. Barbra, the more brazen of the flirts said quickly, "We were just leaving, anyway." Then over her shoulder she smiled dazzlingly, "See you later." She and the Cassie quickly walked away, giggles following them.

She watched them leave, a slight frown on her face. Was that Kaldur in there? It couldn't be, Kaldur wasn't exactly a flirter...

"Hey," a familiar voice said from nearby. She whipped around to see Wally leaning against the door to the gym, towel around his neck. So this was the mystery man flirting with the new girls.

Hello Artemis! God.

She had opened her mouth but the words caught in her throat. He was….bare-chested. Again. This time without the steamed up glass to cover him.

His skin and muscles were covered with a thin sheen of sweat. There were a few white scars scattered across his chest and arms. But she was much the same under her clothes. Her mouth went dry as several drops of moisture trickled down his taut stomach and under the low slung waist of his basket ball shorts.

Her eyes snapped up to meet his smug gaze. Once again the bastard had caught her staring.

And now he was here….shirtless…and very, very finely tuned. Damn.

"Do you know where Kaldur is?" She just wanted to go to this damn restaurant already, Kaldur had been talking about pretty much since they got together. It was 'amazing' since they didn't make any kind of seafood whatsoever.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "He's not are _you _doing here? Have you taken to spying on me outside the shower now?"

She rolled her eyes. "We have a date. So what would your girlfriend think of you flirting with Babs and Cassie?"

"Ah, feeling a bit jealous, are we Arty?" he chuckled.

"You wish," she said with narrowed eyes.

He took a few steps forward and she automatically took another few steps back.

"You know, you're looking a bit flustered, beautiful. Are you sure that it isn't my Adonis like, naked chest making you blush?" he said looking down at his chest with a grin.

She felt her cheeks flame a bit brighter, but she managed to retain her haughty demeanor. "Full of yourself much there Kid idiot. I'm just here looking for Kaldur. He was supposed to meet me for a date like fifteen minutes ago."

"He stood you up?" he said, quickly taking a few steps forward.

"No!" she said angrily. With every step she took, he took one forward. She took another few steps back and then suddenly, she felt her back hit the wall of the cave.

He merely moved closer, his hands thrust against each side of the wall, trapping her in the circle of his arms. The look on his face was very arrogant.

"Like what you see?" he asked with a smile.

"No, you're sweaty, disgusting and need a shower."

His hand moved up to her cheek, his finger sweeping over her skin. "Or your afraid if we stay like this for much longer, you'll do something you'd regret?" he continued, his thumb rubbing over her bottom lip.

"That's crap," she whispered a little breathless. She jerked her face away from his hand, breaking the hypnotic connection between their gazes. What the hell was wrong with her? Kaldur was probably waiting for her at the zeta tubes right now. She could easily just push him away and leave. Why hadn't she?

She stared as he softly took her left arm from her side and turned her cold palm up towards his face. Slowly, he brushed his lips against the center of her palm. She wanted to jerk away, to take her hand back, to slap his arrogant face. But something held her back. There was a tenderness in his touch, a kind of…honesty in the way he nuzzled her palm. She wasn't used to feelings, soft touches, and definitely not from Wally. No one had ever made her feel this way…. wanted, loved even.

And that was something she wasn't used to.

Slowly he moved his lips down from against her palm, his hot breath giving her goosebumps. When his mouth met the thin skin of her wrist, he sucked on her pulse point. She shuddered. His green eyes never left hers. Why the hell was she letting him to this? What was the matter with her? She should've been repulsed by his touch, she should push him away and go see her boyfriend, the _leader _of this team!

But she didn't.

He smiled again, the same boyish smile that when she was sixteen and he seventeen, infuriated her beyond belief.

He had moved his hands back to their original position, trapping her. He leaned forward, his mouth a mere inch away from her ear.

She wanted to just scream at him to get off, to shove him and cry at all of the confusing feelings he was igniting in her. But she held everything back. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he'd gotten to her. And Artemis didn't cry. Her dad had beat that out of her when she was six.

Right now she was feeling like she was in over her head. The tension crackled between them. She was incredibly aware that they were essentially alone, that he was without his shirt, and that he had her trapped against the wall.

She'd been in worse scrapes before, _way _worse situations. But somehow this felt more dangerous then any face off from any kind of villain. She couldn't trust herself. And he seemed to sense it. What was wrong with her? Was she really so starved for affection that she would try to get it from Wally? When she has a great, no a_ perfect_, boyfriend already waiting for her upstairs!

"Let me give you a bit of advice here, Artemis: you're _mine_. You could have any guy you want, but you always end up coming to _me_. Instead of our beloved leader" His dark whisper washed over her.

She opened her mouth to argue, but before she could say something, his lips descended on her neck like they had before.

She was shocked. His lips skimmed along the line of her jaw, so close to her lips. Her skin tingled and her lips parted in response.

Not that she wanted a kiss, definitely not a kiss from his lips that were dragging near to the side of her mouth….no, it was a game, it was all a game.

There was always a winner and a loser - and she _would not _be the latter.

His left hand had curled itself into the hair that was slung over her shoulder, she'd been wearing it down more in her free time. He angled her head to the left, his lips moving to the side of her neck.

Then he sucked on the sensitive skin. Hard.

His teeth followed, nibbling and sucking all at once. His right hand stroked her waist, his warm fingers searing even through the thin layer of the dress she wore. Usually she didn't wear dresses but she figured since it was a fancy restaurant so she should make an effort.

She was glad for the wall at her back because her knees felt like jelly. Her hands crept up between them, for the purpose of some kind of feeble protest probably but she wasn't sure.

"Mine" he whispered against her skin, then the word were like a bucket of cold water.

Her eyes widened. This was about possession, about ownership. And she'd just allowed herself to be owned.

She quickly pushed him away. His face was smug. That wasn't her, she didn't belong to_ any _man. And she certainly wasn't Wally's!

She raised her hand and a loud smack filled the small hallway outside the gym.

But as he turned his face back towards hers, he had the nerve to grin.

"I didn't want you to do that!" she exclaimed.

He gingerly rubbed his cheek and said, "You didn't seem to mind too much."

"I minded a lot!" she shouted back.

"I'd say your body tells a different tale," he said, his eyes flickering to her neck.

She growled in frustration and resisted the urge to blush. This was a game and she hadn't lost, not yet at least. "You haven't won, Wally." She said brushing past him.

She heard him shout after her, "it's not a game Artemis! The sooner you realise that, the sooner you can be happy!"

With as much dignity as she could muster, she quickly walked out of the gym area. Although she _did _slam the door behind her..

She yanked open the door to the main room of the cave and slammed it shut again, leaning against the it. _Bastard. Stupid, obnoxious, know-it-all bastard._

"Artemis? I thought you and Kaldur were going on a date?," said M'gann from the kitchen area where she was baking some kind of dessert. Again.

"We are," she said too sharply. It wasn't M'gann's fault! Get a grip Artemis!

The martian's gaze flickered down to her neck and with a raised eyebrow then she said, "What happened to your neck Artemis? It looks like you have some type of rash or something coming? Are you alright?"

Artemis walked over to the mirror on the wall, curious as to what exactly it was that M'gann saw. She hadn't been hit near her neck on any recent missions so she couldn't have a bruise there...

As she came closer to look at herself, she saw exactly what had caught the green girl's attention. On the left side of her neck, at the exact spot where Wally had sucked, was a large mark.

She angrily rubbed her fingers over it, hoping to erase any trace of Wally and his mouth from her skin, but the mark wouldn't go away.

Her mouth tightened. He knew this would happen! He'd purposefully sucked on her skin to make this stupid mark! He'd….he'd…he'd practically branded her! His words echoed in her head…_Mine…Mine_. His, indeed! She'd show that smug bastard who was whose!

"Artemis, are you okay? Should I call for Black Canary to come look at it?" asked M'gann, jolting her back to the present.

"No, it's nothing. I'm sure it's just a bruise from the mission yesterday," she lied.

M'gann looked skeptical but said nothing. Especially as Kaldur walked into the room at that moment. Artemis quickly pulled her hair to cover the hideous mark.

"I am so sorry, Artemis! Batman wanted status reports, updates on the team, the new members and a lot of other things. I feel extremely guilty." Kaldur pulled her hands into his and then she felt a wash of guilt. He'd been feeling guilty whilst working while she'd been letting Wally do..._That_ to her.

She managed a smile for Kaldur and assured him it was fine. "Yeah...Sure, let's just go?"

"Of course. Have a pleasant evening M'gann." Kaldur nodded and the martian smiled.

"Have fun you too!"

"_Just so you know Artemis, if there's something bothering you, you can talk to me alright?" _M'gann's voice invaded the blonde Archers' mind and Artemis almost jumped. Oh god, what if she read the memories of what just happened?

_"Yeah yeah I know, okay?"_

_"Alright Artemis..."_

And then she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Wally lounged back on the beach outside the cave, watching the sun paint the sky vivid reds and oranges.

For the first time in a long time, he wanted to stay _still_. So, if anyone wanted him to move, they could just deal with it. Even Batsy...

Well...Maybe _not _Batsy...

He could hear the sound of footsteps coming his way, but didn't turn to see the intruder. He was pretty sure he knew who it was anyway.

She's not moving me,

he thought comfortably as she sat down a little above and to the side of him. For a second, he wondered if she was going to stab him; she was angry enough to do it...But no, that would be a little hard to explain in public. And Artemis always was a terrible liar.

He went back to watching the sky turn as gold and for a split second pondered the existence of magic until the scientific part of him bit it down. He could imagine Dr Fate's reaction to the dismissal too clearly, Wally couldn't help but smile at the image.

"Amused there, Wall-man?" said a sigh from behind him. She'd been angry at him since he'd marked her. He wondered why no one else noticed it. He supposed it was because her uniform covered it...And the make up she's been using...This was the first time she had actually spoken to him since then.

"Artemis, why are you here?"

The calm way he said it shocked her into answering truthfully. "To watch the sunset. You?"

"Me too. I didn't know you liked watching the sunset." His green eyes – so simply green, so deep – stared into hers, and again she spoke the truth.

"I do. It's fiery."

He grinned. "Almost destructive?"

"Of course."

He nodded, closing those eyes before laying back down, head next to her thigh, completely unconcerned about everything - as usual. "You know," he said, his tone empty, "we don't have to fight, if you don't want. Just for tonight. We can forget everything that's happened, be just friends again...Just for tonight."

Surprisingly enough, she found that she rather wanted to agree. She spent almost all her days with the team fighting battles; real ones, violent ones and emotional ones, battles for power over this weapon or that. Wally was offering her a night off. Not even Kaldur, who would give her anything, had ever thought to give her _that. _

And, truthfully, she had just come down here with the intent to watch the sun paint its bloody revenge against the sky. She hadn't seen anybody around until she was just a few feet away from him.

Sighing a little, she moved down to lay beside him, extending her arms to rest stretched above her head. She wasn't in her uniform for a change and it felt nice...To just be _Artemis. _After a few seconds, she heard him speak. "How's Cheshire? Was she injured when the ceiling collapsed on her and the other Shadows?"

"What's it to you?" she snapped, but then remembered that they weren't fighting, sighed, and said, "She's fine. Thank god."

"And your ankle? Death Stroke threw you pretty hard, what did Black Canary say?"

"I'm fine Wally! Just be quiet. I don't particularly want to talk to you right now."

She let her thoughts drift off on a pink cloud near the horizon, distantly dreaming about a blonde haired girl and a Cheshire cat.

"So how's it going with you and Kaldur?"

She sighed in irritation. "You are just honestly incapable of shutting up even just for like a minute, aren't you?"

He chuckled, loudly. His grin was quite sweet; actually.

"You sound like Robin, now," he told her, still relaxed.

"I thought we weren't going to be mean to each other?"

He laughed again, and even she joined in now.

"Now will you be quiet?" she asked after they'd stopped laughing.

"But I want to hear how it's going." He whined like a child.

She groaned. "Go die slowly and painfully for me, will you?"

"I think I'll pass," he replied, rather more seriously, but still smiling.

"It's going fine," she found herself saying, rather shockingly.

She watched his smile leave, a little sad to see it go. She didn't ask about his girlfriend, Lucy...Or Linda or something like that. Both were stupid names. Because frankly, she didn't want to know. Just thinking of Wally and whoever she was...Hurt. And it scared her. A lot.

"Good luck with that," he told her.

She smirked, but quickly let the expression fade. It didn't feel right in the fading light of day. It was too dishonest.

"Maybe I won't need luck" she turned to face him and he followed the gesture. The way she'd said it was soft and unsure, not the way she usually was...Not like his...

A single word flickered through Wally's mind.

Spitfire

Kent Nelson would be horrified at the way things had turned out between them, what's worse was he'd actually had his chance with Artemis but blown it. After that kiss on New Year's day...He'd paniced. It was _him and Artemis!_ All of the risks blew up in his mind. What if it didn't work out? What if it did? Then what would happen?

So Wally did what Wally did best.

Flirt.

With everyone and anyone.

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Artemis was his spitfire, that he was sure of. Well, he liked Linda, a lot actually. But she wasn't Artemis.

She wasn't his spitfire.

He realized with a shock that the air around them was dark, dusk; the sun had disappeared and left them sitting in the almost-night. He hated to see it go.

Sighing, Wally climbed heavily to his feet. She watched him with narrowed, sparkly eyes. Turning around and pulling his shirt into a better position, Kidflash looked toward the girl still laying on the sand.

"Until next time?" he asked her, extending a warm, strong hand to help her to her feet.

She took it.

"Maybe," she told him. He nodded and she smiled. "Are you going home tonight?"

"Yeah, family dinner. They want to meet Linda. Should be fun." He grumbled, actually he would much rather stay here with Artemis but all good things must end. "You?"

She shook her head as an answer before turning towards the entrance to the cave.

"Have fun with your family." She threw over her shoulder.

"Yeah..." He muttered more to himself than to the retreating form of Artemis.

As she climbed the steps, making her way towards the secret door he watched her go. A thought struck her—was he _looking out for her_? The idiot. But she still smiled.

Wally watched until she was safely inside, and then quickly sped off toward Linda's home, his mom hated it when anyone was late for a family dinner. Even his uncle Barry got reprimanded!

Neither Wally or Artemis noticed the leader of their team standing, just risen from the water alongside a gilled M'gann.

Kaldur's hands made tight fists, he did not like what he had just saw...Kidflash and Artemis...They seemed...Too close. Something about their exchange felt...Off.

"Kaldur, are you okay?" M'gann had noticed his shaking fists and had placed a gentle hand upon his shoulder.

"I am fine, M'gann. Merely suspicious."

"Suspicious of what?" She looked genuinely confused, perhaps he was overreacting...But, his instincts were that he should investigate these matters.

"Nothing to concern you. We should get inside."


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay this chapter might feel a bit like a oneshot, so if so, I'm sorry. It's set in the same night as the last chapter (the night that Wally and Artemis lay on the beach together). This is a set up for things to come really and it'll flick through Wally's family meeting Linda, Kaldur and Artemis talking and some other members of the team. It may feel like drabbles but their not. :)**

"Oh Wally, I love her!" His mom whispered in his ear as Linda mingled into his family, everyone was getting on. That was a relief. No doubt the humiliating stories would start soon but Wally just didn't care.

He'd cared when Artemis met his mom and dad.

No! He wasn't thinking about her in that way. Not anymore. Everything that had happened tonight made him realise how much he had really missed her. As his friend. He loved her yes, but she didn't feel the same. She'd made that obvious.

"That's good mom." He forced a smile for his mom's sake, she'd been looking forward to this pretty much since he announced he and Linda were dating. His eyes followed the raven haired girl in the pink dress across the room.

She really was the opposite in every way to Artemis. He could almost see the Archer's raised eyebrow at his choice in girlfriend.

Kaldur stood outside his girlfriend's bedroom for what felt like hours. Perhaps he had been mistaken. Kidflash and Artemis were merely friends. Good friends. Perhaps even best. Yes he must be wrong, but then the kiss they had shared at New Year's day replayed in his mind.

_"I should have done this a long time ago." Wally chuckled after he hauled Artemis into his arms. Almost like she was his bride. Kaldur shuddered at the thought_

_"Yeah you should." Artemis smiled and tightened her hold around Kidflash's neck, her eyes glittering in her happiness. They were acting as if they had been lovers for years. Perhaps in their minds they had been._

_They both smiled as their lips met for the first time._

Kaldur had already developed his feelings for Artemis then, but still allowed Rocket to distract him in that moment. Anything to forget that Artemis liked Kidflash. Nothing ever came of Kidflash and Artemis, just as nothing came of he and Rocket. Rocket had joined the league shortly after, thus they had grown apart. And Wally and Artemis remained as they are.

Shouldn't that be proof that nothing was happening?

Perhaps a small test was in order? Yes, that would ease his mind. So the leader of the team's wrist moved to knock on the archer's door.

"I don't know what it is Conner, but something isn't right." M'gann couldn't stop pacing, something was building...And it wasn't good. There was some type of...Disharmony amongst her team and she didn't like it. Of course she could easily just read everyone's mind and find out _exactly_ what was happening. But Conner didn't like it when she did that.

There was enough tension around right now without them adding to it.

"M'gann, everything's fine! You have to stop worrying about everything." Conner stood from the couch and wrapped his arms around the martian. Really, she should be happy, Conner usually just ignored everyone when he watched the static dance across the tv.

"Maybe..." She melted into his embrace, his natural warmth, tonight she'd stop worrying and just relax. But tomorrow she had to find out what was happening.

Because something _was _happening...She just didn't know what it was.

"Your family is great!" Linda smiled and grabbed his hand as he sat down beside her at the table. Linda and his mother had hit it off, probably though embarrassing him. But hey whatever worked. Right?

"So who's Artemis?" Linda's eye's narrowed slightly. Wally nearly fell out of his chair, someone had mentioned Artemis? Oh godohgodohgodohgod.

"Oh she's just my friend," he laughed almost too nervously, "why?" Whoever it was, they were dead. _Dead._

"Oh your mom just said something about the bracelet she'd left here is all." Linda's sweet smile felt extremely fake at the moment. And her grip on his hand had tightened a little too much for his comfort.

"So what did you do tonight?" Kaldur asked her, as he sat down stiffly her bed. Honestly, Artemis just wanted to sleep! She'd been about to climb into bed when Kaldur had knocked on her door.

"Oh nothing really, watched the sunset for a while." God, couldn't just ask her this in the morning?

"Alone?"

Oh.

Should she say that Wally was with her? Would that just complicate things? Kaldur was a rather jealous person at times...It's not like he'd know the truth anyway right?

"Yeah, just me." She forced a smile. God she was a bad liar.

Kaldur's face hardened and he suddenly stood and walked from the room.

What the fuck?

"I just don't see why you've never mentioned her before." Linda pouted in a way that was probably supposed to be cute but Wally just found it annoying.

"Because she's just my friend. Alright?"

"What're you two love birds talking about?" His uncle Barry chimed in, thank god! Wally had never wanted to hug his uncle more than now.

"Oh Wally was just telling me about his friend Artemis." Linda smiled sweetly and nervousness suddenly exploded through Wally.

"Ahh, does she still get pissed off with the pet name you have for her?" Barry laughed.

Great.

Just fucking great.

"Kaldur? Kaldur! Wait! What the hell was that about?" Artemis called after the retreating form of her boyfriend and the leader of the team. Why was he acting like this? It wasn't like she'd done anything wrong.

Well other than the white lie, but that was hardly worth _this _reaction!

Artemis couldn't even think about the fact she was chasing Kaldur through the cave wearing her pajama's...

"Nothing Artemis...Or Arty." The almost snarl at the nickname stopped the archer in her tracks, Kaldur had _never _used that pet name for her. Especially so angrily.

What the hell?

"I must speak to Robin. I will see you later Artemis."

And then he was gone.

What the hell?

"It was nice meeting everyone!" Linda smiled and waved as they walked out of the West house. It was a success Wally supposed. None of it felt _right _though. Linda had melted into his family perfectly...Almost perfectly.

"So what's your pet name for Artemis?" Wally almost groaned. Almost. He thought the subject had been dropped, why the hell was she so obsessed with Artemis?

Wally _never _talked about her with Linda for this reason! Damn he could punch Barry right now!

"Why do you keep bringing this up? Linda it's a stupid nickname!"

"If it's so insignificant then just tell me!"

"Alright, it's Arty. Jesus, are you happy now?"

But instead of arguing further, Linda grabbed the back of his neck roughly and crashed her lips onto his.

It was frankly a tad strange.

But who was Wally to complain?

She didn't know how long she'd been laying motionlessly on her bed just staring up towards her ceiling. Green Arrow's protegé was replaying what had happened with Kaldur, over and over and over again in her mind.

What the hell had she said to upset him like that? Yes she'd lied about being alone, but Kaldur wouldn't know any differently either way. Besides, he wouldn't care if she'd hung out with Wally or not!

So then, why did she lie?

It was as if some strange instinct took over her mouth! Artemis was _many _things; but a liar wasn't one of them. The obnoxious buzzing sound from her phone signalled that she had a message to read. Probably just someone from school. With a sigh she lifted the damn thing to see who it was.

1 new message: Wally

Wally?

"Is there a reason you wanted to see me so urgently?" The boy wonder yawned, he just wanted to sleep. Batman had him out on missions all day. All day!

"Yes, there is something of the utmost importance that must be dealt with immediately." Kaldur looked...Well not traught. Which meant something was majorly wrong. Immediately Robin was more awake and alert.

The team leader's eyes fell onto the black and blue material laying across the table and with a raised eyebrow he addressed the boy.

"New costume?"

Robin laughed awkwardly and scatched the back of his neck, "just something I'm working on. So what's the drama?"

"A few issues. You know of our plan, to use the truth of my parentage to the league's advantage. Well it has almost come to fruition. I have been invited onto Black Manta's submarine to join them." Kaldur's voice had taken a monotone register, his eye's had dulled and his face had slackened.

It was all so un-Kaldur.

"Perfect! I'll tell Batman first thing tomorrow. I know this has been hard for you Kaldur, so thank you. What was the other issue." Robin could hear the call of his bed. He could deal with the fact there was about to be _a lot _of changes and drama, tomorrow. When he was actually awake.

"I believe there is a traitor in the team."

Oh.

Wally bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud, he didn't want to wake up Linda. Yes he was staying over at hers. No they hadn't slept together. Yet.

It was Wally, himself who always held back; none of it seemed_ right _with Linda. Not like when he and Artemis got caught up in it. Linda obviously didn't know this. And there _was _another reason.

Wally was still a virgin.

There he'd said it.

He hadn't actually told anyone this...It was humiliating! He was Wally West! A nineteen year old virgin! His mom had always kinda pushed the 'wait for the right person' thing on him. Girly? Yeah.

**"So why are you up so late?"**

**Came Artemis' reply to his latest text.**

**"Linda's asleep and I'm awake. Boredom and whatnot. Yourself?"**

**"Oh..You two stay over together? And Kaldur and I had a fight...Kinda."**

**"About what? And yeah...What of it?"**

**"I didn't think you two were sleeping together yet is all...And nothing. It's none of your business Wall-man!"**

**"It is if he's upset you Arty! You must really love green! You turn it so often these days!"**

**"Just drop it Wally! And I am NOT jealous of what you and what's her name get up to!"**

**"It's Linda and oh really?"**

**"Really!"**

**"If you say so...Remember, you gave up your chance to get with this perfection Arty! Well I suppose you don't know how great I am since you have no comparison..."**

**"Wait...What? Wally I'm not a virgin! Please don't tell me you thought you were the only one I've been like that with! Haha!"**

**"You and Kaldur?"**

His finger's could have broken his phone with the pressure he applied to the buttons. Artemis wasn't a virgin? God was it Kaldur? They couldn't have...No!

**"What if it was?"**

No!

No.

No.

Hot, angry tears stung at Wally's eyes. She had slept with Kaldur. He felt sick. Physically sick.

Well, two could play at that game. Yes.

**"Nothing, I was just asking. Well, Linda and I will be joining that club tonight too ;)"**

He supposed it _was _time he and Linda took thing's to the next level. With the thought in mind he leaned down and connected his lips with the skin of Linda's neck.

**Okay sorry if this felt really disjointed, but I had to get it all in and this was the only way I could see how. Okay a few things:**

**1) This has now fell into season 2 although pretty much everything is different.**

**2) Kaldur and Artemis NEVER slept together. I see him as a wait till marriage guy. Artemis is just lying to hurt Wally because she's hurt that he's with Linda.**

**If anyone's confused about anything else just ask and I'll explain!**

**I think that's everything...Yupp! OH! What did you think of Linda? I know we didn't see her much but, she'll be back.**

**Okay, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

See, this wasn't so bad.

Linda was pretty. Pretty in a sweet sort of way, in an uncomplicated sort of way. Her prettiness didn't come close to Artemis', but she _was_ attractive. she had light long raven hair and big brown eyes.

He would have found her a lot more attractive in the pre-Artemis days.

Before they had gotten together, when they'd only seen each other socially, she always smiled extra brightly at him, always touched him whenever given the chance. Even brushed her breasts against him once or twice! And now that they were together, he knew she was more than willing to go further, a _lot _further. It's not that she was a slut or anything, she was passionate, attractive, and his _girlfriend_.

It was kinda expected.

Wally placed a kiss just below Linda's ear and she threw back her head and giggled, the sound a little too loud for his taste. Although he loved making someone laugh, usually all he did with Artemis was make her scowl.

Shoving her from his mind, he ran his hand down Linda's slim form, kinda like someone else's...

He swore inwardly and kissed Linda again. This was happening tonight. He was losing his damned virginity to Linda!

It was nice…although he hadn't kissed anyone since Artemis. He thought it might feel better, more lively. What with all the push backs from Artemis, he thought that he'd immediately feel a kick of lust at Linda's willingness.

Maybe he just needed something more, boldly thrusting his tongue into her mouth, running his hands through her hair. She was certainly eager, little moans kept coming from her throat.

And while it felt fine, _nice_, it was lacking. _Stupid_, he called himself as he tried to ignite the non-existent flames, _kiss the pretty girl and enjoy the moment!_

She pulled back and smiled, her lips damp from his kiss.

This_ was _happening.

Quickly Linda wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down, pushing him flush against her. And suddenly it was all very real. He moved into kiss her, his hands running over her body as hers greedily explored his.

She wasn't Artemis, but he would make this work, he would make this real. Because what he had with Artemis wasn't real. She'd said so herself! That wasn't real, the attraction to her wasn't real. He couldn't trust his feelings there.

Here was a pretty girl who actually _wanted_ him, who wanted to kiss him, wanted to have his hands on her body.

It didn't matter that he didn't love _her_.

All that mattered was getting rid of this bloody….infection left by Artemis that was heating his blood. All that mattered was purging himself, losing himself in someone else.

That's what Artemis had done when she jumped into bed with Kaldur! She'd forgot all about him quickly enough.

And he wanted that too. He was an ordinary guy, he wanted affection, love and everything that came with it! He didn't need Artemis, he didn't _want_ Artemis. He just wanted _someone_. And here was Linda, responsive, eager, and easy to please.

Linda didn't push to him the very edge of it all only to draw back. Whose eyes didn't flash at him across rooms of the cave, or on a mission. Who didn't make him feel like he was jumping out of his damn skin every moment of every day.

Even if Linda smelled of artificial roses, not vanilla. Even if her giggle was high-pitched and shrill instead of low and seductive. She was attractive, right? Not blindingly beautiful but lovely in her own way.

The lust was real, as he felt his body mustered a response to her bold caresses. He would make this good for him, for them. He cupped her breasts and heard her moan, he pushed his slightly hard body against hers, and she moaned again.

He would make this real, he _would _make this happen. This was the solution, right? Meaningless sex with the girlfriend he didn't care about? That was the cure-all for everything, right? It would prove that what was between he and Artemis was nothing. That it was simple lust, not something more. Wally'd been wrong when he thought he loved her. She couldn't be his spitfire. He only felt lust for her. And lust, that was transferable.

He kissed Linda harder. Any girl was the same as Artemis.


	7. Chapter 7

Artemis dramatically flopped down on her back sighing loudly. This was _ridiculous_, so fucking _stupid_! So much for the truce on the beach huh?

While she was used to a certain level of tiredness because of her job, the thoughts running through her head were anything but tired.

Wally and his stupid taunt about he and Linda 'joining that club'. She snorted, yeah right! As if he would so easily get his girlfriend to sleep with him!

That sounded stupid even to her.

It could be true, right? He wasn't totally unattractive, Babs and Cassie flirted a lot with him. And he _was _dating this girl….maybe they were….right now...

She pushed over onto her side. So what? What was wrong with her? She couldn't be…jealous, could she? She had ended the stupid game they were playing against each other, and she won. She came out of it unhurt. It was none of her damn business what he did with that girl.

He could touch her…pleasure her…kiss her. Images tortured her…Although she'd never actually met the girl, she _had _seen a picture thanks to Robin.…She could almost see his hands skimming over her body like he'd done _hers_, his mouth on her neck, branding the girl like he'd once done to _her_… his hands sliding up the girls thighs like she _wanted_ him to do to hers…

She huffed, annoyed at her train of thought. He was free to do what the hell he wanted whenever he wanted. He could sleep with as many girls was he wanted…

Except her. Not that she wanted him to do _anything_ to her. This was all a game. A game where the loser ended up heartbroken! And she would _not _be the loser. Not to Wally.

Right now she could hear her sister's voice in her head, telling her to stop being so stupid, to stop losing sleep over the idiot!

He was stupid. She was stupid. This whole damn situation was stupid. And she didn't care who he was fucking right now.

These frustrated feelings...She could get rid of that. She just needed a little release, something to take the edge off the sexual tension after so many 'encounters' with Kidflash.

Her hand slipped down to rest on her breast through the tanktop. Surely if Wally could ignite something in her, she could do it herself. She brushed her thumb over her nipple. A moan slipped from between her lips.

She didn't need Wally. Not his large and callused hands, not his full and sensual mouth. Her hands cupped her full breasts and teased her nipples. Already her body was responding. She felt all the agitation melt away as arousal started to pump through her nerves. This wasn't about _Wally,_ this was about release. She didn't care who he was with…she didn't care who he touched…

But she couldn't help but imagine that is was _his_ hands, his body against her. _His_ mouth on her breasts. She pushed up her tank top quickly. Everything that had happened with Kaldur long forgotten right now.

She moaned again at the heat that coursed through her. It was almost as good as Wally's hands….her hand ran down her side and she in pushed it past the hem of her shorts.

Surely she could recreate the clenching, the pressure that she'd felt in the when he'd pushed her against the wall. Slowly, she cupped herself, surprised to find it already damp and hot. She arched a little into her own hand and started to explore…her finger brushing against a particularly sensitive spot….She'd never done _this _before. Not to herself.

A soft knock sounded at her door and she swore in surprise as she jolted up. No one was supposed to be here at this time. Who the hell would come at this time?

She muttered angrily to herself as she marched to the door and haphazardly pulling down her tank top. Halfway to the door, there was another knock. Then another, and another, and another. It was a soft tap every second. If this was Robin's idea of a prank, she swore to every and any God up there, she would use him for target practice! As if she wasn't pissed off enough!

She unlocked the door and swung it open. "What?" she growled, her eyes narrowed.

Her mouth fell open to form an "O". Not what, but who. Leaning against the door frame with a silly grin on his face was none other than the idiot who had put her in this state in the first place.

Wally.

He continued smiling and said, "That's no way to greet a guest now is it? We _really_ have to work on your social skills Arty." Then walking past her, he walked into her room. The nerve of him!

She closed the door and hissed, "What the hell are you doing here Wally?"

"Visiting. Being sociable," he said as he sat down upon her bed.

She frowned and said tartly, "I thought you were out, sleeping with your girlfriend?" Then mockingly, she said, "What happened? Did she push you off?"

"Quite the opposite actually," he said calmly. And she felt as if the blood drain from her face.

What the hell did _that _mean? Did he sex? Did he have sex with her? She gulped. Raw, green-eyed jealousy singed through her every muscle. She felt as if she'd just been punched in the stomach. By Bane.

Which hurt. A lot.

But she couldn't let him see that…she didn't care anyways….wasn't she just thinking something about how she didn't care?

"I'm sure it was all very romantic," she said sarcastically. She continued, "But that doesn't tell me why you're in my room kid-idiot?"

He finally pushed himself up and turned to face her, a mysterious smile on his freckled face. She squirmed under his gaze and looked down. He always saw too much.

He said, "Linda and I were in in her bedroom, _passionately_ kissing and touching….You know, average make out session." He told her in a singsong kind of voice. As if he _knew _exactly what this was doing to her.

She wished she could put her hands over her ears right now. Drown out the sound of his voice, the content of his story.

"And….I stopped," he finished.

Surprised at the sudden twist in his damned story, she looked up and asked, "You stopped? Why?" Then feeling like an idiot, she changed tact, "I thought you were desperate to 'join the club'? What happened to your determination to 'enjoy' female company?" She almost snickered at her own words.

"You're female company, aren't you Arty? I'm trying to enjoy it," he shrugged.

That honesty was a little unsettling. He was being so…open. And why the hell had he told her about Linda? Why was he here? What was his game? Whatever was between them was _over_.

He walked over to stand in front of her. "You know Artemis; you were never my friend."

She glared at him, that was a little uncalled for! They might have fought a lot, but she'd always considered him a friend!

Unexpectedly though, his hand reached up and cupped her cheek. She should've pulled her cheek away, should've pushed him aside, but his next sentence stopped her cold. "You were always more than that, beautiful."

She was caught in his gaze, in the dangerous and heated connection that trapped her, that always trapped her in his green depths. His thumb brushed over her cheekbone.

He continued, "Do you want the truth, Arty? I liked you then. I just didn't see it properly. I would've done _anything_ for you then. I still would now. I tried to tell myself differently, tried to convince myself that I don't love you but I do."

His lips ghosted over her cheek and he whispered, "Whatever's between us is too much for me to resist anymore Artemis. I want you. And I think you need this just as much as I do."


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I worked really hard on this one for you guys so I hope you all like it! **

She couldn't tear her eyes away from the naked emotion in the green depths. She felt her heart beat increase drastically.

She didn't know what to say. _Everything_ had just changed. Every illusion, assumption, every lie, every understanding was suddenly gone. Words completely failed her. God she felt like one of those stupid girls in the movies who swoon over boys! What did she want? What should she to do? She couldn't come up with an answer to either! Her mouth just gaped like a fish out of water. She almost winced at her choice of words...Kaldur...God what was she doing? This was wrong, she _had a boyfriend!_ She should push Wally away, tell him she felt _nothing _for him...Tell him to go back to his own girlfriend. But she couldn't.

Wally's faith in her…his apparent_ love_…that word…that desperation, it was all so...humbling. He could forgive her for everything she'd done recently? All of the arguments, the pushing away? Could he forgive her past if they were together? Even in the secret locked up part of her heart, she'd never _dreamed _of such a gift. Really, since she was six, she'd always just assumed she would grow up; marry Cameron and they'd rob banks together into old age. Stupid right?

She should say something! Anything! Any words at all! But as their breaths mingled, as she felt herself suck in the heated air from his lungs, she didn't have any words to say. Because all she wanted to do was _feel_. For too long she'd denied her emotions, feelings, kept everything buried in a box deep inside of her chest for some person or purpose. For her dad. For Jade. For her mom. For the team. For their missions.

For herself.

She didn't know what to say, how to describe it all. But then suddenly she knew what she wanted. So she did it.

She crashed her lips into his.

The kiss was different from the the previous ones they had. This one was powerful. Tender, gentle, aching, as if their lips were battling to show that the heated spark between their pressed lips could be just as powerful as everything else between them.

And god it was. They ravished each other. Devoured with tongues, lips, and teeth. Her arms curved under his armpits, pulling her body further into his, sinking her nails into his skin through the material of his shirt.

His thumb massaged her jaw as she tilted her head. His hands roamed her back freely, sweeping down the column of her spine, sliding over her ass, even slipping down the backs of her thighs.

His mouth immediately made a path down her neck, pausing only when she tugged his Flash shirt over his head. Really someone had to talk to him about the Flash obsession...

Returning to her neck, he cradled her head in his hand, running his fingers over her scalp as he found a particularly sensitive spot where her neck and shoulder met. She moaned loudly. Mirroring his actions, she kissed along his shoulder, laving the salty skin. He groaned.

She wanted them both rid of the last physical barriers between them. There was only one more emotional barrier remaining. The L-word. But for now, it was time for the physical ones to be removed. As if reading her mind, he pushed her tank top down to her waist. She was naked from the waist up. Nothing he hadn't seen before but Wally still acted like it was the first time.

She saw his eyes widen as his eyes roamed her bared chest. His large hands cupped her full breasts in his hands. The sensation was such a turn on. Her nipples were already taut with arousal, but puckered even more against his calloused palms.

He gently picked her up and sped them to her bed. Once there he urged her to lie back Her naked back met the top of her duvet as he quickly pulled the rest of her pajama's off.

Left only in her underwear, she felt a little shy - which was something Artemis was _not _used to - but Wally's heated gaze held hers as he stretched out next to her.

"I've imagined you like this…so many times," he whispered hoarsely, his hand tracing down her side leaving goosebumps. She felt his hand tremble and his strong response was enough to boost her confidence again.

She arched into his waiting hands, as he continued his earlier caresses. His mouth clamped down on her left nipple and she cried out. Each tug of his mouth shot bolts of pleasure straight to her core. Moving to her other nipple, he gave it the same torture. Her breath came in soft gasps as every nerve flooded with pleasure.

His body was hard next to hers. He rubbed his hard on against her hip, showing her _just_ how much her pleasure turned him on. His mouth moved down, pressing hot, opened mouthed kisses against her quivering belly. He shifted to kneel between her widened legs, his hands making quick work of her panties.

His hands slid to her inner thighs, parting them. She quaked at the exposure and his touches, but her body was squirming with anticipation, ready to explode at the slightest touch. His thumb then touched her _there_ and she arched further into his hand with a cry.

His mouth moved closer and closer to the part of her that ached _so much_. Then, he pressed his mouth right against her, _there_. She had never experienced this before. She was too turned on to be embarrassed or nervous though as she let out a throaty moan and hoarsely begged for more.

And he gave it. Lips, tongue, even teeth joined the fray, all intent on one thing: her pleasure. Every lap of his eager tongue, every brush of his hot lips sent her closer and closer to that edge. She arched into his body, her hands shamelessly holding his head against her.

And that was before his tongue started vibrating!

Then white hot heat hit her, so quickly she nearly screamed. Gasps tore from her throat as she rode his mouth.

With a final soft kiss, he pushed himself up to gaze at her flushed body. Her chest heaved with the climax. She reached for the button and zip on his jeans, already feeling his hardness against her hand.

"Are you sure beautiful?" he growled as she undid the button and started on his zip.

"Yes," she breathed, pushing the last barriers between them down. Words weren't enough anymore, even the beautiful ones Wally had created for her. Words had already done cruel things to them, hurt, broken and taken. Actions always spoke louder than words her mother said. Right now, Artemis completely understood that.

Wally kissed her lazily then disappeared for a few seconds, but before she could even think about it he was back; holding a foil package sheepishly. Artemis wanted to punch herself for forgetting about protection! God she was stupid sometimes.

A few more moments passed while Wally pushed off his jeans and boxers then rolled the condom on before he looked up to meet her eyes. She could see the uncertainty in them, he was probably scared she was about to push him away again.

So she opened her arms and he willingly went into them.

His hot skin slid against hers and the feeling was indescribable. She widened her thighs and he settled into the cradle of her body. His dick brushed against her wetness. She gasped but not in nervousness or fear, but in anticipation. Her body was ready for him. She'd waited a _lifetime_ for this moment.

But then Wally grabbed her face and stared into her eyes, "I _have_ to know Artemis; was it Kaldur?" Oh god, she hadn't realised how much that little lie must have effected him. She supposed she would have been the same if the roles were reversed.

"No...I never...We never...But I wasn't lying Bay Watch...I'm not a virgin." Wally nodded, the slightly relieved smile that grew on his face was enough to make her smile too.

"I want to talk about _that _later though..."

"Wally!"

Wally only laughed before positioning himself at her entrance. "Slowly..." She reminded him softly, he nodded and began to push into her. It was uncomfortable but not overly painful since she'd done this before, only once so she'd been expecting a little pain again. She saw his jaw tighten as their bodies came together, as he filled her. Finally, with a quick push, he was fully embedded inside her. She gasped and he groaned as their bodies finally fused together. Their gazes had held the entire time.

As she looked into Wally's eyes, she realized it was like magic. The feeling, the power, the connection. That's what exactly this felt like.

Of course she couldn't say that to the King of denial above her.

He linked both their hands as he gently kissed her. _Slowly_ he withdrew his body and then pushed it back in. She arched into him, raising her hips to bring him a little deeper. The consistent pull and push of their actions soon found a rhythm, one that had her skin heating, her body straining towards that same release.

Only this time, she wasn't alone. Her pleasure was his, his pleasure was hers. Every groan, every moan, every motion, she felt and knew he felt it too.

She didn't know it could be like _this_, that _she _could be like this. She'd searched for this connection for _so long_, had even tried to find it in her relationship with Kaldur, but _this_ was the fulfilment she'd longed for. The promise of something so consuming, she felt like her skin could barely contain the emotions flooding her.

Her world shrunk to just her and Wally, everything else ceased to exist. She could deal with the consequences of their actions tomorrow but right now, all she could see was Wally.

He wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing for his body to hit the sensitive spot near the top of her. She moaned as heat spread through her body. She was close, so close to the edge.

With a deep thrust, he ground his body into hers and she came. "Oh…Oh...Oh god...Wally," she gasped out as she curled her arms tighter around his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin. "Wally….Wally…Oh God!"

Stars were in her eyes as bolts of pleasure scattered through every inch of her body.

She heard him choke out her name as his body stiffed inside her, giving a final thrust and filling her body with a burst of heat.

She couldn't catch her breath. Her lungs seemed incapable to pull enough air to fill them. Wally panted above her too - which really said something, him being a speedster and all - his was head buried in her neck, his hot breath blowing against her.

She ran her hands down his back soothingly, as he placed a few light kisses to her shoulder.

There weren't words. She felt altered somehow. Of course she wasn't a virgin before but this was so much more than that.

Intimacy. Love. Words, emotions so terrifying, she'd shied away from them for years.

But here, in her bed with Wally's body softening within her, his hands and mouth having explored every inch of her body, they didn't seem so scary anymore.

It seemed right. Perfect even.

But she wasn't ready to say any of _that_. Wasn't ready to name the emotions she was feeling.

So instead she just traced patterns over his back lightly with her nails.

But all those words, those figurative symbols of the hidden emotions, she would keep to herself. At least for now. So her words remained painfully quiet.

It was then the realisation struck Artemis; she and Wally had, had _sex_. They'd _cheated_ on their partners together. And she sure as hell didn't know what was going to happen next.


	9. Chapter 9

He didn't know what time it was, but it was early. Wally usually liked to sleep straight through to the afternoon but it would be completely impossible sleep in today, with her naked body cuddled up against his side, her golden hair spilling onto his chest, her legs tangled with his.

He should know, he _was _a scientist.

So it hadn't been a dream. Or some subconscious trick replacing Linda with Artemis. It was_ real_, so real. He'd told her he loved and wanted her and they'd slept together.

And it had been amazing!

Wally wasn't someone to save his virginity for some abstract ideal of female perfection. It was scientifically impossible. Although Artemis was about as close as a guy could get to perfection, even Dick had, had a crush on her for a while when she'd first joined the team. He'd probably deny it now, especially if Zatanna was around...

But Wally had always figured that when the right girl came along, someone he loved, it would just happen.

And last night, it had.

He still couldn't believe it had actually happened. The intimacy of it all, the intensity had been so powerful. Looking into her eyes, feeling their bodies slide together…it was beyond words. When he'd ever let himself _dare_ to think about it, he'd thought it would be some like some raging inferno. Hot and angry. Aggressive. A constant battle for control.

And while it _had_ been full of passion, it was more like a slow smolder than a raging fire. Wally had no idea he could actually feel that way. Didn't know he had that much capacity for love. He always watched his aunt Iris and uncle Barry and saw how much they loved each other, but he had no _clue _he could feel like that!

He hadn't exactly _planned_ to tell her he loved her last night but it had just kinda slipped out when he noticed how upset she looked when she thought he and Linda had slept together. He was used to seeing her as an indestructible force, a powerful hero. So seeing her vulnerable like that...He just had to say _something_.

The hero desperately wanted her to know of his _trust _in her, his _faith_ in her. Especially since Artemis just seemed to think she was _unworthy _of any kind of feelings like that directed toward her. It frustrated Wally beyond what he thought was actually _possible _to think that she felt unloved. Felt unworthy.

So he'd spilled all his secrets. Now it was time for her to decide her own path. What would happen next, was completely in her hands.

Finally she stirred next to him with a small groan, her head snuggling further into his shoulder. Letting out a another little moan, she began to flutter her eyes.

He saw her eyes widen for a moment as all the sensations, all the memories flooded back. But she didn't pull away like he thought she would.

He smiled softly at her residual shock and said "Hey."

She tentatively her eyes flicked towards his and she returned his smile and said, "Hey."

Their eyes met and held. He felt the irrevocable pull, the same intense tug that had fueled last night. He leaned in, bringing their lips closer, and finally connecting them once again. Electricity pulsed between them as she moved closer.

His hands tangled in her hair and slid over her silky shoulders. He _couldn't_ stop touching her, the feel of her skin was addictive. Urging more of her weight onto him, he groaned when he felt her little nipples press against the side of his chest.

"Someone's a little eager this morning," she whispered against his neck as she nudged her knee gently against his very awake body.

He'd been eager since before he woke up. Her silky skin pressed against him was more than a little arousing.

"They don't call me Kidflash for nothing!" He joked but the humour was gone seconds later.

Her lips trailed down to his chest and she whispered, "karma's fair play, don't you think?"

Her bare breasts brushed against his stomach as her hair slid over his skin. Her mouth was pure torture, sucking on one of his flat nipples. He gasped at the sensation, so foreign. She was innocent and yet so bold. So curious, and it was driving him insane. He couldn't get used to her touch, her hands were sliding over his body, branding him with her touch. Soft one minute, a little harder the next. He was jumping out of his skin as she trailed her mouth over his chest and then down his stomach. Surely she couldn't mean to…No way...

But _of course_ she did, her tongue tentatively flicked out to taste him. He nearly came at that moment. It was so erotic, the feel of her lips fulfilling one of his biggest fantasies. She experimented by pressing kisses along his shaft, pausing when she heard him moan. Her lips slid against the sensitive skin, caressing him with her parted silken mouth.

How many nights had he spent thinking about these moments to take the edge off his hunger for her? How many hours had he avoided looking at her mouth the next morning?

"Oh God," he managed as she finally wrapped her mouth around him.

After a while, he was so close to letting go. But not yet...

"Arty...You have to stop," he managed to pant out.

Drawing her head up and off of him he pulled her up to capture her lips again. Every inch of her soft skin slithered up his, her hips coming to rest just against his. Their gazes locked. Her eyes were half lidded. But he wanted her _mindless_ with want, as desperate and aching as he now was. Lifting himself onto his elbows and leveling his body against the pillows, he took her arms and placed her hands on the wall behind them. Sliding his hands down her arms, he smirked as she realized exactly what the position allowed him. Her breasts hung right in his face and he didn't waste a second before pleasuring her. Cupping her breasts in his hands, he buried his head between the sweetly plump flesh. She smelled so good. Like vanilla and something so intrinsically amazing that it would only be qualified as Artemis. Eager to taste her, he drew the tight pearl of her nipple into his mouth and sucked. He felt her shudder over him as her head fell back. Flicking his tongue again and again, he used his teeth to nibble. Moving to her left nipple, he gave that one the same treatment, hoping to drive her wild.

Last night was all darkness. He could see well enough once his eyes adjusted, but nothing compared to the vision of Artemis' naked body in daylight.

Moving his hands down to settle on her tiny waist, he lifted her up then rolled her off of his body. Despite it's roar of protest. Quickly he sped to his own room to get protection. Again. It was less than seconds, but felt like hours. Once he was back, Artemis practically tackled him. Spitfire indeed. Once she was settled atop him again and he'd rolled the condom on; he reached down and placed himself right at her entrance. She slowly pushed her way down.

She began to move, a slow lift and then a quick slide. She was indescribable, her almost glowing golden her hair flowing over her shoulders, her tanned skin shining, and panting lips. If he didn't feel the heat, the fire between them, he'd think he imagined the whole situation.

He felt her body tighten around his, felt her inner walls clamp around him. His name falling from her lips. He felt himself climb higher and higher. He was so turned on. So close.

But it was only when he felt her movements become rigid, when he heard her gasp out his name, her back arching violently, did he let go.

"Wally," she moaned his name breathlessly as she rode out her climax.

He gave one final thrust and came. The pleasure was so intense, making his toes curl. He couldn't stop saying her name. Breathing the syllables through his clenched teeth. "Artemis….Artemis…Artemis…" he whispered. Their eyes met and he read the words she wouldn't say, read in the grey depths the love he was desperate to hear her say.

Wally had never thought of himself as a possessive person. The hectic and chaotic lifestyle he lived meant he couldn't really be too attached to possessions. And Artemis obviously _wasn't_ a possession….but he wanted her to be _his_. _Mine_, his brain screamed as they floated in the blissful glow of post-love making, _mine._ He smoothed his hands over her damp back as she lay panting on his chest, holding her body to his. Never wanting to let go. _Mine._

He'd never coveted_ anything _before. Never really thought of something as exclusively _his_. But he wanted that from her. Wanted her to admit that she was his. Because a long time ago he'd unconsciously given her the one thing he as a hero could: his heart.

And in those moments she _had been _his and _he_ had been _hers_. Kaldur, Linda, all the drama was forgotten. And as the rush of love making finally cooled from their bodies and she fell heavily against his side, he actually felt content. Despite everything that was unspoken between them, everything they _had _to talk about.

The intimacy was enough. For now. For him anyway.

She sat up, holding the duvet to her naked chest. Spotting her tank top on his side, he grabbed it and handed it to her.

"You don't regret it, do you?" he asked as their fingers brushing as she took it.

"No, of course not. It was amazing Wally. Both times," she purred, smiling. Pulling her tank top over her head, when she faced him again, she continued, eye's hardened. "But it doesn't change anything. I'm still with Kaldur and you're with...Lucy?"

"Linda. And not for much longer! Artemis, it's you I want to be with! It's always been you. Whether you admit it or not, I know you feel the same!" He began to get dressed again too, he couldn't be caught here. Not now.

Then he saw it written all over her face, the disappointment. disappointment in herself, in their actions. Wally _did _feel awful about it of course; he felt awful that he'd hurt Linda and Kaldur. What would his mom think? God. Was this really worth all the hurt, the betrayals?

Wally knew the answer wholeheartedly, he felt it in his bones. Yes. It was worth it all and more.

She didn't say a thing, she just focused on pulling her shorts back over those legs and he followed suit pulling on his boxers and jeans before stepping in front of her.

Tenderly, he took her face in his hands and made her meet his gaze, "Look Arty, you can pretend to love Kaldur if you want, keep the act going for months, years...Forever. But if you want something _better_, something different, I'll be there for you. If you can get over your trust issues and just have faith that I'm not out to hurt you, then, I'll be by your side every step of the way. I'll love you for the rest of my life. Maybe even one day I'll give you a red and blonde haired speedster kids. We'll be members of the league together. You'll _never_ be alone again."

She placed her hands over his hands on her face and pushed them off. He saw tears lining her eyes. "I just…I don't know what I want. It's all happened so quick, how do you expect me to give an answer? I just...I _hate _myself for this but its also the best thing that's ever happened to me..." A single confused tear made its trail down her cheek and it took almost all of Wally's self control not to wipe it off and kiss her.

He understood _exactly _how she felt right now. "Just think about it, alright? I don't expect an answer now."

"What?" She croaked, her voice thick with tears.

A sudden idea struck him. Time, she needed time. _They _needed time. He could give her that. "How about in a week? We can meet in the restaurant we went to for breakfast that one time for your birthday. What was it, 'Macy's."

"Wally..."

With a look of intent, he continued, "Look, come hell or high water, I'll be there Artemis. _Trust me_." He watched as another tear dripped down the archer's cheek, then another. Then another. Finally she nodded and looked at the floor.

"I think you should go now."

**Hot enough for you? Ooooh what will Artemis choose? Who's the 'traitor'? All shall be revealed soon.**

**Anyway, we're in season two, Robin's planning his transformation and the fake Kaldur betrayal plan has been set in motion. But will he still want Artemis to become Tigress? We shall see...**

**Also! A huuuuge thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I couldn't do personal replies because I'm sick. And staying awake to edit this, is the longest I've been properly conscious without puking for like a week. So again, THANK YOU ALL! Seriously, each review makes me look like this - :D. They all make me so happy, from the long ones (which I loooove!) to the short ones. So keep reviewing guys!**

**Okay, I think I'm going to go die now.**


	10. Chapter 10

It all happened in slow, horrifyingly slow motion. Everyone was fighting, it had been too easy! Too god damn easy. He should have known something was going to happen! That they were planning _something_. He'd been speeding around Black Manta's goons then then it happened. The gunshot. Everyone - including Wally who was mid-run- froze. No one was sure who had been hit, if anyone had been hit. No one dared to take a breath. He saw Death Stroke's grin; then he heard it.

Artemis' whimper. Blood quickly staining her skin and uniform, and then she stumbled backwards and collapsed.

"No," he shouted hoarsely. "No!"

He was first to get to her, her bleeding body on the ground. This couldn't be happening. This _could not _be happening! Only earlier that morning they'd made love in her bed secretly, the night before they'd been intimate for the first time! They were _so close _to finally being together. He couldn't lose her now!

"No," he whispered as he saw her eyes close over, blood running onto the concrete. "No," he whispered desperately, holding her, unsure what to do.

The other members of the team were surrounding them, he could hear Zatanna and M'gann's wails, Kaldur's screams of "get the bio-ship here now!" But he didn't care.

His mind raced as traced his blood covered thumb over Artemis' cheek leaving a small burgundy trail. He knew that he _had_ to get her to help, knew that these moments were precious. He didn't want to leave her side. Sure, Kaldur and the others were here but she needed _him_.

He didn't care if Kaldur was still her boyfriend or not.

He felt a stab of guilt, of pain as he glanced down at her increasingly paler face. This wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He had to get her onto the bio-ship. Now. He wanted to run her to the nearest hospital; but he _couldn't_. Between this morning's...Activities, and the fact he hadn't eaten anything yet meant Wally was running on fumes of fumes

For the first time that he could remember Wally found he _couldn't_ move. That he _didn't _want to.

It was stupid really. He wasn't some prince, and Artemis was no princess. This wasn't some romantic fairy-tale where the pretty lady slept until her charming and brave lover came to save her. Artemis was bleeding from a gunshot wound! And he didn't know how to help her. She could die, and it would be because he couldn't protect her. What kind of hero was he if he couldn't even protect the girl he loves? How could he be expected to save the world when he couldn't save her?

So as soon as he heard the bio-ship land, Wally stood with Artemis limp in his arms and ran. He ran as hard as he could onto the ship. Her life_ depended _on it.

And in some ways, so did his.

They were alone. No one else would be on board for at least another minute or so. Just looking at her, so pale, so hurt...So broken. It was all more than Wally could stand; he_ had _to let her know he was there with her. Even if it meant getting caught.

He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. Gently, softly, barely pressing his lips to hers. He didn't believe in fairy-tales (he'd seen too much evil already in this world) but he hoped that, he might be able to save her.

"Just don't die, Artemis," he whispered thickly. A single tear ran down his face and fell onto her now too white cheek.

"What are you doing?" Wally's neck snapped up to see M'gann standing there, looking shocked, tears still streaming down her cheeks. Wally was barely holding back his sobs. "I had too M'gann...What if she dies?"

"This is what's been going on? Have you too been...Cheating together?" Disgust was clear on the green marsian girl's face but nothing more was said as everyone else joined them on board. Kaldur pushed Wally from Artemis' side and he growled to keep from punching the Atlantean. Wally's nails bit harshly into the skin of his palms to keep himself away, a harsh mantra spitting venomously over and over again in his head.

_She doesn't love him._

"Just please hold on Artemis!" Zatanna begged from beside Kaldur, she wasn't even trying to hold back her tears. Robin stood behind her, looking completely helpless, mask rolled up in his hand. Wally watched as he slowly reached out for Zatanna's hand and pulled her to him. Watched as the magician buried her head in Dick's shoulder and wailed. Dick's own tears falling into her hair. Babs and Cassie along with M'gann and Conner worked the ship at her stop speed; everyone else surrounded Artemis.

"We're six minutes from the nearest hospital!" M'gann's voice broke through the strong silence. Six minutes. What if she couldn't hold on that long?

She _had _to. Artemis was a fighter, she had always been a fighter. She would fight now, he _knew _she would. Of course she would, this was the girl who'd shot an arrow at his head one for reading her journal!

Hey, he was fifteen!

Everyone was waiting, even _Batman_ was here. Black Canary was attempting to comfort everyone while crying herself. At least she was trying to. The blonde woman had grown fond of Artemis, she was like an aunt to her through her dating Ollie and all. Green Arrow had gone to tell Artemis' mom around half an hour ago now. Wally had heard the man crying to Dinah before he'd gone. Something about "Losing another sidekick." And that being his protégé was a curse. Kaldur was nowhere to be seen, everyone else was sitting silently. Waiting.

He'd heard Batman talking about the amount of press outside, waiting to hear about Artemis' condition...God he hoped Green Arrow had told Artemis' mom before she saw it on the news.

Wally couldn't stop moving...He did that when he was worried. He _had _to move. But he couldn't leave, not even for a millisecond...So his hands drummed against his knees over and over and over. It was either that or speed through the hospital rooms...

"Stop it KF!" Robin snapped, "you're driving me crazy with that tapping!" The boy wonder was leaning using one arm on the wall, his head resting on it. Mask back in place.

"Leave him alone, he's worried!" Zatanna rushed to his defence, the sorcerers was just as uneasy as the speedster himself, Artemis _was _her best friend after all. Said sorceress was sitting curled up on the floor leaning against the same wall as Dick. There wasn't enough chairs for everyone here.

The thought brought a smile to the speedster's face; all these people had come because they _cared _about Artemis...Maybe when she pulled through this she'd _finally _stop feeling unloved. _He _would make her feel loved. He had meant every word he'd said before he left her room earlier. He'd be there at 'Macy's' in a week after she'd pulled through this.

If she pulled through this.

"Well worry in other ways!"

"Look I can't help it dude okay!" Wally snapped, but stopped the tapping. Until about ten seconds later when the silence got to him again. That's when his foot started tapping.

Hey, Dick said _nothing_ about his foot.

"_So what exactly has been going on with you two_?"

M'gann's voice invaded his head so suddenly Wally almost squealed. Almost. He really _did not _want to talk about this right now. Not when Artemis could be dying in there!

"_Please not now M'gann_!"

"_No Wally, if you don't want be to tell Kaldur exactly what I saw you'll tell me now_!"

When had she gotten so threatening? Maybe M'gann had grown up without him realising. Maybe they all had.

"_I love her...And she loves me...She's just scared to say it_."

"_Oh Wally...And have you two been cheating_?"

"_Yes...Only once!..Twice! That's it. It wasn't planned or anything. It just happened_!"

"_How could you? Kaldur loves Artemis! And you have a girlfriend of your own_!"

M'gann was doing a convincing job of pretending nothing was happening...Just sitting silently holding Conner's hand...No facial expressions...Just silent tears.

"_I know...I feel terrible M'gann...But I can't keep denying my feelings anymore. Please...Just tell me you understand_?"

...I_ do...I don't like it Wally. But I understand. And I've never been so disappointed_."

She cut off the mental connection then, and Wally suddenly wished she was back. It felt as if they'd been waiting for hours here! Many plans to attempt at healing Artemis had run through the speedster's mind, ranging from considerable to just ridiculous even putting Dr Fate's helmet on to heal her.

He hated everyone else's pain. And hated himself for hating it. Why was it that Conner and Robin, Green Arrow and Black Canary...Batman and Zatanna...Kaldur, and even Babs and Cassie were allowed to show their emotions but he couldn't? Why was he denied it?

Because they couldn't know he loved her.

Not yet.

It took another two days, before the doctors announced that she would recover. No one had been allowed to visit. Only her mother. And it _killed_ him. Just knowing that she was broken and hurt...He couldn't take it. Batman had taken them all off missions for now and Wally couldn't help but think about how the entire situation reflected the prep for failure mission.

Artemis had died then.

And she had almost died again - this time in reality. This time there would be no waking up to find her panting and gasping on the bench beside him. This time it was _life or death_. He couldn't even watch disaster movies anymore without being reminded of that mission.

Wally was pacing outside her hospital room, would her mom be in there? Would Kaldur? Was she even awake? After a few more seconds it didn't matter anymore. He pushed the door open and there she was.

She was alone, asleep and _alive._

She was so damn beautiful in this moment. He never thought he'd ever be so happy to see simple colour flooding her face and breath filling her body. The simple rise and fall of her chest was the most calming sight. After all the anguish, the indecision, the pain of everyone else's grief and his own soul-tearing heartbreak, it was the perfect remedy. And Wally couldn't stop laughing suddenly.

Artemis was alive.

"Kaldur, you can't be serious." Robin - soon to be Nightwing - pinched the bridge of his noise. This couldn't be happening. This _could not _be happening.

"I am. Deadly serious. I have the evidence." The leader of the team had yet to move, yet to allow an emotion to appear on his face.

"Yes, maybe, but could you have misinterpreted it? There's just no way this can be true! It doesn't make any sense!" Just yesterday, everyone had been _so happy_. Artemis was alive and was going to make a full recovery, and now _this_.

He was _not _traught.

Not at all.

"How can one misinterpret written correspondence between Artemis and her father?"

"Kaldur, Artemis is _not _a traitor! She would never!" He was getting desperate now. There was just no way Artemis would betray them...She couldn't...

"I more than anyone else feel the harsh pain of this betrayal Robin but facts are facts. And they must be presented to Batman and the league." Again no emotion, Kaldur supposedly loved Artemis! How could he so easily assume she'd betrayed them all?

Artemis was the older sister he never had, how could he hand her over to the league? They would remove her from the team! They'd probably never see her again. That's if they didn't send her to jail...

"Kaldur..."

"If you do not pass this information to them, then I will. I have the messages she sent to her father last night detailing the teams strategy's, strengths and weaknesses. They were sent the very night I came to you with my suspicions originally."

"Alright alright. I'll call Batman."

He was _not _whelmed at all.

**Dun...Dun...DUN...Artemis is in deep trouble. When she's recovered of course. So obviously the evidence is fake because when she supposedly sent them...We all know Artemis and Wally were...Ahem...Busy. Oh my god, what's going to happen. Well... I know teehee!**

**Leave a review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
